Let It Go
by JonasLuvur
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are finally getting married. Nervously, Hinata prepares for their first night together as husband and wife. NaruHina.


**Let it Go**

 **Chapter One: Best I Ever Had**

Hinata stood in front of the full-body mirror, scanning up and down her azure appearance. The white dress, which had once been too large, had been fitted perfectly to her form. She took a deep breath and smoothed it out, when a knock was heard at the door. She twirled around and opened it, revealing her best friend Sakura Haruno. The pink haired girl jumped into the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" she exclaimed. Hinata blushed.

"Thanks." She turned back to the mirror and sucked in a breath. "Do you think Naruto-kun will like it?"

"He'll love it," Sakura said breathlessly. "I'm so jealous. Mine and Sasuke's wedding isn't for another three months!"

"I can't believe I'm getting married..." Hinata's hands were shaking. "Is my make-up all right? What about my hair?"

"Hinata, you're perfect," Sakura chuckled. "You look amazing! Don't worry. You'll knock him dead." Sakura grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on, you have an audience to wow."

Taking in another breath, Hinata followed Sakura down the hall of the church.

* * *

Naruto's palms had never been so sweaty. The blond nervously shifted his weight as he waited for his bride to appear in the aisle. He heard Sasuke grunt and turned to his best man.

"Stop fidgeting," Sasuke said scornfully. "It's fucking distracting."

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled. "I'm just so nervous. Where is she?"

The music started playing and Narto's head snapped to the aisle. Hinata walked out with her father on her arm. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her long navy hair was in curls, and the white dress only complimented her more. She looked just as nervous as he was as she walked up the aisle. Everyone in the room had their eyes on her. Naruto was awestruck, not able to remove his gaze from his bride to be. He could not wait for their first night as husband and wife.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone was drinking and celebrating. Naruto kept shouting over the room how happy and proud he was of his new wife. Hinata was blushing, but the drinks were helping her come out of her shell and socialize a bit. She was mostly sitting with Sakura, while Naruto ran around excitedly. He was beginning to lose count of his drinks.

"Uh oh," Sakura said to Hinata. "If he keeps this up, you might not be, _you know,_ tonight."

Hinata's face flushed bright red. That would be disappointing. She and Naruto had never had sex before, and they were both still virgins. Hinata had been looking forward to losing her virginity on her wedding night, but that damn Naruto was getting way drunker than expected. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him bounce around in the crowd. She loved him more than anything, even if he was a goofball.

* * *

It was around 2 a.m when Hinata wandered from her hotel room. As expected, Naruto ended up passing out drunk. Hinata giggled to herself as she remembered having to pull his shoes off his feet. She was a bit tipsy, herself, but she couldn't fall asleep, so she decided to take a walk to clear her head. She was a married woman now. In all honesty, she didn't feel too much different, but she was very happy.

Ahead in the hallway, she saw a man walking. It was Naruto's best friend, and Sakura's fiance, Sasuke. Hinata hadn't spoken to him very much, so she decided to catch up to him and see what he was doing lurking the halls by himself.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata said.

Sasuke turned around. "Hinata," he said. "What are you doing up? Naruto pass out so he couldn't fuck you?"

Hinata blushed. "Well, um, yes."

"That's not right," he said. Suddenly, lust filled Sasuke's endless pools of black eyes. "How about I fuck you instead?"

"W-What!?" Hinata was now blushing madly. "That's absurd," she said.

"Why? Come on, you can't be a virgin on your wedding night."

Hinata sighed. He was right. "Well, where to?" she asked.

"Hideki's room," he said. Hinata followed Sasuke to their best friend Hideki's room. They entered and Hideki was naked, jacking it to gay porn on the bed.

"Oh, hey guys!" Hideki said, dropping his cock. (a/n: Hideki looks just like Justin Bieber) "Here for some late night fun?"

"You know it," Sasuke said. "We're both going to fuck Naruto's wife."

"Ok" Hideki said. Hinata fell on the bed and was attacked by Sasuke and Hideki. They were the two most godly men ever, and their cocks were hard, waiting for her. She grabbed Hideki's dick and it was the biggest dick in world. Sasuke's dick was nice too, but a little bit smaller than Hideki's. Hideki's penis was a solid ten inches long. It was amazing.

They tore off Hinata's clothes revealing her massive boobs. They were the best boobs ever. Sasuke removed his clothes so now they were all completely naked.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Sasuke said.

"k" Hinata replied. Sasuke shoved his cock in her pussy and she screamed. Her screams were then muffled by Hideki shoving his massive, throbbing member into her mouth. Hinata was now being pig roasted by Sasuke and Hideki. This certainly wasn't how she imagined her wedding night, but she was all for it! Hideki shoved his cock so deep in her throat, she thought she might vomit. Hideki came in the back of her throat and she swallowed it. It tasted like eggs.

"Don't worry," Hideki said. "I just came but I can do it again." His penis was still really hard. He choked Hinata with it again, and she regurgitated some of his cum.

"You down for anal?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"Yes," Hinata said breathlessly as Hideki slammed her throat. Sasuke put his dick in her ass and she farted. Her ass was so large, comparable to NIcki Minij's glorious, wonderful ass. He slammed her so hard, while Hideki fucked her throat.

"Wait a minute," Hideki said, removing his sclong from Hinata's mouth. "How about some double penetration?"

"Yes," Sasuke said. Hideki positioned himself under Hinata and put his dick in her wonderful pussy. He started slamming her as Sasuke slammed her ass. She was so overjoyed, so filled up with pleasure that she felt she might explode. She couldn't handle it anymore; she defecated, cumming at the same time. Turds coated Sask's dick. His penis was slicking against Hideki's and it was the greatest, most perfect, holy sex ever. He couldn't take it anymore. He came so hard that even the angels high above started cumming.

Hideki was so turned on that he urinated, just as Geralt of Rivia walked in.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Geralt asked, blown away. Seaweed green coated Hinata's boisterous ass, dripping onto Hideki, as he was still underneath her. Sasuke had just unsheathed himself from her, also covered in poo. Geralt was so shocked at Hinata's olive ass that he came hard in his pants, without even touching himself!

"Looks like I was a little late to the party," Garret said.

"We'll be sure to include you next time," Sasuke said. He saw no need in cleaning himself up as he put his pants on. Hinata rolled off Hideki and laid in his pool of urine that was soaking into the bed.

"Hideki, you up for another round?" Geralt asked.

"Always," Hideki said. Geralt tore his clothes off and started fucking Hideki as Hinata got up and put her clothes back on.

"Well, better get back to my fiance," Sasuke said.

"I guess I should go see my husband," Hinata laughed. They made out passionately as Geralt fucked Hideki hard. Sasuke and Hinata then left, returning to their rooms. What a night, they thought!

 **a/n: Did you like it? I know my writing isn't that great but I tried my best :) please review xox**


End file.
